Fights
by Mucada
Summary: Remus and Severus fight. Again. Minerva looks on with annoyance. PWP


Title: Fights  
Author: Mucada  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: So not mine.  
Summary: Remus and Severus fight in the staffroom. Again. Minerva looks on with exasperation. PWP

888

"You know, Lupin, I have been wondering lately if there was any time in your life when you weren't so incredibly annoying."

"And I ask myself constantly why you're such a condescending asshole."

Severus stood absolutely still, like a lion hunting in tall grass. He didn't even blink as he glared at Remus, his hands resting at his sides. Remus didn't dare move now that Severus was completely still. They were like two cats in a staring contest.

"You know, gentlemen, _I _happen to question when you will begin to act your ages," Minerva said, looking between the two men who were having a stand-off in the middle of the faculty room. There was silence, and neither said anything. "This is so ridiculous," she muttered to herself, in a voice suggesting this wasn't the first time she witnessed a tiff between the two colleagues.

Remus let a wry smile escape to his lips, but didn't break eye contact with the man standing in front of him. He sometimes loved to humour Severus, when he was in the mood for some fun. He felt Severus moving his arm slowly in the direction of his wand, where Remus knew it was kept inside his robes. He had quicker reflexes than Severus however, and his wand was out and pointed in the other man's direction before he even removed his completely. Both men were completely still again as they kept their wands pointed at each other.

"Oh, please!" Minerva said, in an exhausted and slightly surprised voice. Remus didn't care that Minerva was already sick of their bickering in the staffroom, because it was worth the overall stand-off between him and Severus. His grin grew, and Severus' scowl deepened. A thought crossed him mind: he wasn't quite sure how they began this fight. Oh well, it didn't really matter.

The absolute stillness between the two professors could have been cut with a knife, and it only intensified as neither made a move to cast the first curse. Remus could sense Minerva sitting at the table near them, but she didn't move, only watched with apprehension and anger. The door to the staffroom opened slightly, but Remus' back was to the entrance and he didn't dare turn around. He heard a woman's voice exclaim a small, "Oh!" Maryann Sinistra.

"Just let it go, would you two?" Minerva said, finally calling an end to their argument. She always finalized their fights; they never ended them without her, since they always seemed to occur in this room. Remus rarely saw Severus anywhere outside of the staffroom. He made an effort to avoid the other man.

Severus and Remus waited a few more moments, synchronizing their movements so they both dropped their wands to their sides at the same time. Severus made his way forward toward Remus, and brushing past him he said slowly and dangerously, "You are so lucky she saved your ass this time, Lupin."

"Real original of you," he replied back without turning around to watch Severus slam the old wooden door on his way out.

"He needs to--"

"Don't even speak," Minerva interrupted him, in a more threatening voice than Severus. Remus held back a laugh. She had tried so hard, almost his entire life, to sound so menacing in front of her students. He wasn't her student anymore, but she felt that she held a power over him, being his superior. Remus knew she was kind at heart, he knew that from spending time with her in the Order. He knew that from when she went out of her way to find him the day after Lily and James were killed and Sirius was imprisoned. He knew that from how she backed up Dumbledore when rehiring him.

He turned to look at Maryann Sinistra who was seated in one of the old chairs near the fire, grading papers. She caught his gaze and smiled, shaking her head as she did so.

He didn't feel like standing in the middle of the staffroom all day. He sat down across from Minerva, where he left his essays to grade and asked, "May I have a--"

She smacked her hand down on the table over the small pile of quills by her arm, probably a little harder than she intended and replied without looking at him, "Don't even talk to me right now, Remus. We aren't speaking, as of now." The last sentence was said in that slow and intimidating voice and he knew was just one small side of her. He knew better. He'd give her an hour at the most until she spoke to him.

888

A/N: This could be looked on as any pairing. You decide. :)

Tell me what you think. :)


End file.
